dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Capturing Suledin Keep
} |name = Capturing Suledin Keep |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Suledin-Keep-Emprise.png |px = 270x360px |location = Suledin Keep - Emprise du Lion |previous = Take Back the Lion |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Capturing Suledin Keep is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Obtained automatically when the Inquisitor establishes Tower Camp in Emprise du Lion if the quest Take Back the Lion has been completed. Walkthrough As the Inquisitor and their party arrive at the Suledin Keep main entrance, they encounter Ser Michel de Chevin in combat with a Red Templar Knight and Shadow. After disposing of the immediate threat, Michel alerts the Inquisitor that Imshael has unleashed a pack of Shades to destroy the nearby village of Sahrnia. Michel leaves to defend the village and is forced to delegate his quest for Imshael to the Inquisitor. Shattering the keep door yields the unique crafting component Sad Splinters. Heading through the entryway, past the cages, leads into Suledin Keep's outer ramparts. The first squadron of Red Templars are guarding the nearby staircase and consists of two Red Templars at the foot of the stairs with a Red Templar Marksman at the top and a Red Templar Guard with a tower shield. Once this squad has been disposed of, advance up the stairs to the next landing. There are several Red Templar tents on this landing which contain several updates for Codex entry: Suledin Keep Documents. There are also two notes and another update by the cages on the right of the landing. Another Red Templar squad with the same varieties as the previous is stationed by the cages however. A Rogue can unlock the cages, but there are no items inside. The passage through the next archway is guarded by another Red Templar squadron as well as a Red lyrium infected Giant. Eliminating the Red Templars as quickly as possible so all focus can be directed at the Infected Giant is suggested. The enemies are at the far end of the path, so drawing their attention and luring them into a large area of effect attack such as Firestorm using Static Cage or Pull of the Abyss can accomplish this quickly and easily. Afterwards, the Giant can be dealt with like its normal kin, however it does have superior health and defense. Once the area has been secured, one bottle for Bottles on the Wall can be found on a broken section of wall on the far side, just before the next set of tents. It is necessary to climb up onto the nearby broken tree to reach the bottle. The nearby tents house the corpse of another Giant infused with Red Lyrium and the one in the farthest left corner offers another update for the suledin keep documents codex. A loot bag can be found up on the wall to the right just past the tents. The entrance to the inner hold of Suledin Keep is on the left wall but is guarded by another Red Templar squadron and an infected giant which will emerge just as the battle begins. Once they've been dealt with, the storage chamber behind them can be looted for two codex entries and several standard loot chests on the upper walkways. The stairs behind the storage room lead to the upper level of the inner keep. Alternatively, heading past the tree in the courtyard outside will also lead to the battlements. Taking a right on this path instead of the left to the upper level, will lead to a small camp site with another codex update and a Felandaris weed for crafting. The left path which avoids the storage room will also make it easier to ambush the next Red Templar squadron. The Red Templar squadron on the upper battlements consists of a Red Templar Knight, two Red Templar Horrors and a Red Templar. They are standing reasonably close together and so a large area of effect attack can be an effective opening move. A loot chest can also be found left of the commanding Knight. After securing the battlements, head through the doors in the north east corner. The courtyard outside the main Suledin Keep spire is well guarded. Two Red Templars and a Red Templar Horror guard the left flank. Another horror is standing on the right walkway. A Red Templar Shadow is stationed next to the Behemoth at the rear but will rapidly advance towards the Inquisitor's party as they enter. The Red Templars are spread out across the courtyard so luring them to a bottle neck by the doorway can be helpful, however the Horrors will attack from a distance and the Behemoth will quickly shatter any formations. Heading through the door on the right, the Inquisitor finally comes face to face with Imshael. See Call Me Imshael for the potential outcomes and rewards. Once complete, take the stairs on the left to reach spire of the keep and locate the flagpole. There are two loot chests on the left side before the pole. An Injured Red Templar can be found here and can be spoken to for some insight into Imshael's dealings with the Red Templars under his command. Afterwards, plant the Inquisition flag to capture Suledin Keep. Rewards * 2,649 XP * 3,000 Influence * 10 Power * Inquisition Banner Crown Notable items * - Obtained when the front door is broken Codex entries Results Completing the quest unlocks the following war table operations: * A Golden Opportunity * Deal with Lord Basile Maron * Gather Cloth * Gather Leather Gallery Suledin-Keep-Test-Notes1.png|A note regarding red lyrium tests on giants, found near the cages Suledin-Keep-Test-Notes2.png|Another note regarding red lyrium tests on giants, found near the cages Category:Emprise du Lion side quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests